Slodki
Porucznik Slodki (Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko - Slavomir Tcowinsky a jako anglik David Doyle) - Żołnierz Marines, który przeniósł się do SAS, odznaczony Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego. Należy do Korpusu Zielonej Latarni. Slodki jest leworęczny. Historia Wczesne życie Slodki urodził się w Czechosłowacji w 1972, a w wieku 20 lat przeprowadził się do Yorku gdzie poznał swojego najlepszego do dziś przyjaciela. Kariera w WWF/WWE Słodki dołączył do WWF w roku 1996 pod pseudonimem "Reder" i do dziś tam jest. Na początku kariery szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Owenem Hartem, z którym tworzył tag team pod nazwą "Red Friends", który rozpadł się w 1997 roku podczas Royal Rumble. W 2002 zrobił 3 letnią przerwę z powodu kontuzji podczas walki z Kanem. Obecnie jest najlepszym przyjacielem The Rocka i tworzy z nim Tag Team o nazwie "Team Bring It''. Od 2001 używa pseudonimu Pac-Man.'' Kariera w Marines Slodki dołączył do Marines 23 stycznia 2008. Udało mu się ukończyć trening a także tor przeszkód, po treningu poszedł na swoją pierwszą misję - Uratowanie Generała Spepherda - Jednak Spepherd zdradził i wysadził budynek!Slod wyskoczył z niego i zobaczył rannego sierżanta McCullina. Wziął go do ciężarówki i uciekli razem z innymi żołnierzami Pierwszy awans 3 października 2008 Slodki dostał awans na kaprala. Miał on dowodzić 20 ludźmi w trakcie ataku na terrorystę Mikołaja Miokolwskiego (znanego jako Miokol). Jednak Miokola nie było w żadnym budynku, był on we Francji, nie w Azji. Więc musiano przełożyć misję na jutro, ponieważ nie było dobrego sprzętu by dotrzeć do Francji. Tajemnicza zmiana... Podczas inwazji na Francję wybuchła bomba atomowa. Trzeba było uciekać, jednak tylko Slodki i inni żołnierze ewakuowali się w samą porę. Slodki przeniósł się do SAS, gdzie został odrazu awansowany na sierżanta, ponieważ jego umiejętności przechodziły wszelkie granice.... Zemsta Slod cenił wysoką nienawiść do Miokola - w końcu ten zabił wszystkich jego przyjaciół z USMC. 5 maja 2009 roku razem z porucznikiem Kanem i Kapitanem MacMillanem poszedł na misję zabicia Miokola, gdy w końcu wszyscy dotarli na pozycję, Slodki wziął w swoje ręce Barreta 50.cal i odstrzelił głowę Miokolowi. Jednak wywołano alarm, ponieważ wiedziano już skąd oddano strzał, trzeba było uciekać. MacMillan wezwał "Ptaszka" który miał wszystkich ewakuować. Helikopter okazał się spóźniony więc trzeba było chronić pozycji wylądowania transportu. W końcu helikopter przyleciał i wszyscy odlecieli. Nowy wróg - Nowe wrażenia Kane razem z Slodkim i innymi żołnierzami odkryli rosyjskiego oficera który bez strachu zabija swoich wrogów - Bartka Matołowskiego (znanego jako Bomb). Zlokalizowano także jego kryjówkę. Był on w we Włoszech, w Rzymie pod przykrywką. Podczas gdy Słodki, Kane i paru innych żołnierzy pod przykrywką usiedli w jednej knajpie, zauważyli Bomba. Jak? Telefon przeskanował jego twarz i potwierdził że to on. Wszyscy się na niego rzucili, jednak ten zawołał kolegów. Kane go zabił i włączył się do walki. Z łatwością załatwilśmy wrogów, lecz straciliśmy jednego żołnierza (Wither). Czym się zajmuje? Jest pirotechnikiem, snajperem i Pogromcą Duchów. Z SzyMkiem i Kanemm, współpracuje z Kapitanem MacMillanem. Playlisty na jutubie (o gierach :D) LEGO (TT) *Lego Star Wars: The Video Game 100% (Xbox, co-op z Dasią) *Lego Star Wars: The Video Game 100% (GBA, sam) *Lego Star Wars: The Original Trilogy (Xbox 360, co-op z Dasią) *Lego Star Wars: The Original Trilogy 100% (GBA, sam) *Lego Star Wars: The Original Trilogy 100% (DS, sam) *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga 100% (Xbox 360, co-op z Dasią) *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga 100% (DS, sam) *Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures 100% (Xbox 360, co-op z Hałkiem) *Lego Indiana Jones: The Video Game 100% (DS, sam) *Lego Batman: The Video Game 100% (Xbox 360, co-op z Rileyem) *Lego Batman: The Video Game 100% (DS, sam) *Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues 100% (Xbox 360, co-op z Hałkiem) *Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues 100% (DS, sam) *Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 100% (Xbox 360, co-op z Hałkiem) *Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 100% (DS, sam) *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars 100% (Xbox 360, co-op z Dasią) *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars 100% (3DS, sam) *Lego Pirates of the Carraibean: The Video Game 100% (Xbox 360, co-op z Rileyem) *Lego Pirates of the Carraibean: The Video Game 100% (3DS, sam) *Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 100% (Xbox 360, co-op z Hałkiem) *Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7 100% (3DS, sam) *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes 100% (Xbox 360, co-op z Rileyem) *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes 100% (3DS, sam) *Lego Lord of The Rings 100% (Xbox 360, co-op z Dasią) *Lego Lord of The Ring 100% (3DS, sam) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes 100% (Xbox One, co-op z Rileyem) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Universe in Peril 100% (3DS, sam) *The Lego Movie Videogame 100% (Xbox One, co-op z Hałkiem) *The Lego Movie Video Game 100% (3DS, sam) *Lego The Hobbit 100% (Xbox One, co-op z Dasią) *Lego The Hobbit 100% (3DS, sam) *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 100% (Xbox One, co-op z Rileyem) *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 100% (3DS, sam) *Lego Jurassic World 100% (Xbox One, co-op z Hałkiem) *Lego Jurassic World 100% (3DS, sam) *Lego Marvel's Avengers 100% (Xbox One, co-op z Rileyem) *Lego Marvel's Avengers 100% (3DS, sam) *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens 100% (Xbox One, co-op z Dasią) *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens 100% (3DS, sam) Wyposażenie Karabiny automatyczne *M4A1 *G36C *M16 Pistolety maszynowe *Sten Karabiny snajperskie *M21 *Barret 50.cal Pistolety *USP.45 *M1911 Inne wyposażenie *Granat błyskowy *Granat M67 *Granat dymny *Nóż *Claymores *C4 Konsole *Color TV Game (1. generacja) *Atari 2600 (2. generacja) *Nintendo Entertaiment System (3 generacja) *Sega Master System (3 gen.) *Game Boy (4. gen) *Super NES (4 gen.) *Genesis (4 gen.) *Nintendo 64 (5 gen.) *PlayStation (5. gen.) *Game Boy Color (5 gen.) *PS2 (6 gen.) *GB Advance (6 gen.) *Xbox (6. gen.) *Game Cube (6. gen) *DreamCast (6. gen) *Nintendo DS (7. gen.) *PSP (7 gen.) *X360 (7 gen.) *PS3 (7 gen. *Wii (7 gen.) *XONE (8. gen.) *PSV (8 gen.) *WiiU (8. gen) *N3DS (8. gen) *PS4 (8. gen.) Telefony *4 telefony Nokia, których nie zna nazwy *Samsung Galaxy Ace GT-8053 Zainteresowania *Wojsko *Broń palna *Konsole *Telefony *Stare czasy *WWE Osiągnięcia w WWF/WWE * 4x World Heavyweight champion *3x WWF Champion * 3x WWE Tag Team Champions *6x WWF/WWE World Tag Team Champions - z Bretem i Owenem Hartem (3), z Vincem McMachonem (1) i The Rockiem (2) * 2x WWF/E Intercontinental Champion *2x WWF Hardcore Champion *2x WWE United States Champion *1997 Royal Rumble winner *Triple Crown Champion *Grand Slam Champion *2011 King of the Ring Osiągnięcia w WCW *2x WCW Cruiserweight Championship *5x WCW World Tag Team Championships - 3x z Dustinem Rhodesem i 2x ze Stingiem *1x WCW United States Championship *4x WCW World Television Championship *Triple Crown Champion Osiągnięcia w ECW *1x ECW Champion Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie